Like a Princess
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Modern AU: Tiana and Naveen are teenagers, and very close friends. After Tiana returns from a bad date, Naveen wants to make her feel like a princess. Written on request.


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Princess and the Frog_ or anything related to it, nor do I own any other Disney films I may reference in my stories.

Notes/Warnings: As I stated in the summary, this story is a modern AU (which, for those that don't know, means Alternate Universe in the fan fiction world, and not the atomic symbol for gold, haha). Tiana and Naveen are teenagers. There are also a few references to other Disney movies just for the fun of it. A bit of a warning: there will be fooling around between unwed teenagers. If you are uncomfortable with such subject matter, I advise you not to read this story. This story is rated M for lime.

This oneshot was written by request for **TheBookishAngel**. I loved your idea, and I thank you for asking me to create a story from it.

* * *

_**Like a Princess**_

a Princess and the Frog fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

* * *

Tiana came home early that night. Hanging up her jacket, she stepped into the living room where her mother was sitting on the green loveseat, watching her favorite soap opera. Tiana cursed under her breath at the sight of this: she was hoping that her mother would already be in bed, so she wouldn't be questioned about her date until the following morning.

Tonight had been the first night in months that Tiana didn't pick up an extra shift at the diner she worked at. Her mother had insisted that she participated in something social that night, and there was a certain young man at her school who was only too eager to take her out, as she was, as he said "the most beautiful girl in school".

"Hey babycakes," she said, and Tiana forced a smile. "How was your date with Gaston?"

"It—was—great," Tiana forced through gritted teeth. Looking for a chance to escape before further questioning, she added, "Um, I'm going to go call Naveen. He would want to know how my date went."

Her mother rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I swear, that boy is more concerned about your dates than you are. Why don't you two just go out already?"

"Because we're _just friends_, Mama," Tiana insisted, and made her escape upstairs to her room. On her way up, she passed a framed picture of herself and Naveen when they went to junior prom together. It hadn't been a _date _per se, just two close friends attending a dance together. Still, everyone that knew them often suggested that Tiana and Naveen become boyfriend and girlfriend, the most persisting of these people being her mother and her best friend Charlotte, or Lottie, as she was casually called. Regardless of their opinions, Tiana and Naveen were friends and nothing more, as they had been since they met in freshman year. They had shared the same culinary class, where Tiana instructed Naveen on how to properly mince. In truth, they didn't like each other much at first.

Naveen had moved from his home country of Maldonia to America several years earlier, and his family was certainly well-off financially. Because of this luxurious way of living, Naveen grew up spoiled and rather arrogant. Tiana, on the other hand, was of the lower middle class—or of the higher low class, if there was such a thing. Naturally, Tiana grew up hard-working—almost too hard-working for her own good. Their personalities were too different to be friends.

However, by the end of their freshman year, things had changed. They had both matured a little and were able to tolerate each other, and even playfully tease the other. This developed into a friendship that grew closer with each year they knew each other, but certainly nothing romantic. Yet.

Collapsing on her bed, Tiana pulled out her cell phone from the depths of her purse and checked her text messages. Her screen displayed brightly: **You have 10 new text messages. **Sighing, Tiana read them all in her head: seven of them were from Lottie, asking questions such as 'Tia, Tia! What are you doing with Gaston now?' and 'Is he a good kisser? I bet he's a good kisser, right?', while the final three were from Naveen, who also seemed curious about her date. Still—three text messages was a much subtler way to obtain answers than seven back-to-back messages sent in an interval of thirty minutes.

Tiana typed a quick answer to Lottie: 'It was fine, I guess. I'll tell you more tomorrow. Tired, going 2 bed. Ttyl.' Then, she composed a message to Naveen, in which she told the utmost truth: 'It was terrible! Possibly the worst date I've ever been on!'

In the next two minutes, Tiana received two new messages: one from Lottie that read 'K, I want details tomorrow! Love you, goodnight!' and another from Naveen, that inquired, 'What happened?'

Before she could type a response, Naveen had texted her again: 'Do you wanna come over? My parents are out having dinner for their anniversary, they said I could have friends over. I'll come pick you up!'

Though she thought she was tired, Tiana was suddenly quite in the mood to see her close friend. Besides, it was still early; only half past eight. Going to bed at half past eight on a Friday night was considered uncool. So, Tiana pulled on a more casual jacket, stuffed her phone and house keys down her jeans pocket, and headed back downstairs. The jacket that she was wearing was actually a present that Naveen had gotten for her birthday the previous year: it was a dark green, the color of grass and trees, with an adorable plastic frog hanging from the zipper. Though she hated frogs because of their mucus covered flesh and general ugliness, she loved the jacket because her friend had given it to her.

"Where ya going, baby?" her mother asked as Tiana leaned against the front door, waiting for Naveen to arrive.

"Oh, Naveen is picking me up. We're going to hang out at his house for a while."

"You mean his mansion."

"I don't care about his money, Mama. He's my friend and that's all that matters."

"I know he is, baby. Have fun . . . but not too much fun." And she quirked an eyebrow at her daughter to show she meant business: no matter how many times Tiana had insisted that her relationship with Naveen was strictly platonic, her mother remained suspicious of their true activities.

"Mama, I swear, Naveen is just my—"

As if to save her, the doorbell rang, indicating Naveen's arrival, and she opened the door to greet her friend. Even Tiana had to admit, Naveen _was _good looking: he was tall, towering at least a head above her, with a lean and firm body, along with sleek dark hair that ended in light waves, which he wore in a short, handsome cut. His skin was of an attractive caramel shade, and his racially ambiguous features made every girl at school drool.

"Good evening Tiana," he said in his exotic, Maldonian accent. "And good evening ma'am," he added politely to his mother.

Looking flattered, Tiana's mother replied, "Oh Naveen, you are so polite. You've known me long enough to call me Eudora."

"Only if you are comfortable with it," said Naveen, flashing her a blinding white smile, "I hope you do not mind, I just wish for your daughter's company. I'll bring her back soon."

"No, no, no," Eudora insisted, "You can keep her out for as long as she wants. The way this child works herself, she needs as much of your company as she can get."

"I'll see you later, Mama!" Grabbing her friend by the shoulders, she steered him out of the house, waving briefly to her mother as she closed the door behind her.

"I think your mother likes me," Naveen mused, opening the passenger door of his sleek, black car for Tiana to slide in. "Nice jacket, by the way."

"Thanks. I think she likes you too much," she said, "Either my mother is turning into a cougar, or she's already planning _our_ wedding."

"Has she dated anyone else?" Naveen inquired, buckling his seatbelt. "Since, you know . . ."

Tiana's face fell, as she could tell that he was avoiding saying "your father". Naveen sensed he had made a mistake, and added, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, it's okay. It just makes me sad to think about him. He died with so many more years ahead of him."

Naveen slithered his arms around Tiana's shoulders, pulling her closer. "I never had the pleasure of meeting him, but I know he was a very lucky man."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he had you as a daughter."

He hugged her then, and started the car. They drove toward his home in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Naveen eagerly asked: "So, how was your date?"

Clearing her throat, Tiana delved into an angry monologue: "It was the worst date I've ever been on—and I've had my fair share of bad dates! Gaston was horrible—all he talked about was all of his football awards and how handsome he is. Half the time he wasn't even looking at me, he was looking at _himself _in a mirror! And the few times he _did _look at me, I swear he was just staring at my chest!"

"Who could blame him?" Naveen said jokingly, but when Tiana gave him dagger eyes, he added, "Gaston is a pig, though. Ever since Belle rejected him, he goes around asking out all the other pretty girls in school trying to make her jealous. Last week it was Ariel, this week it was you, and next week it'll be Jasmine."

"The only reason I said yes when he asked me out was because my mother is pressuring me to get a boyfriend. Just so I can stop taking extra shifts."

"Well . . . Tiana, you _do _work a lot, maybe a little more than you should. Don't you ever get tired of waitressing every day after school, and even on the weekends when you _should _be out having fun? It's not healthy, especially with you being so young, only sixteen."

"I'd rather be a sixteen-year-old that works too much than a seventeen-year-old who doesn't work at all," she said, and raised her eyebrows at Naveen.

Laughing, Naveen responded, "For your information, I'm getting a job!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" Though Naveen appeared happy to prove her wrong, his face gradually fell at the thought of working. "Well . . . my parents are saying that it's time I learn to make my own money, or else they might—" Naveen nearly choked on his own saliva, "—_cut me off_. So, I'm going to be a meat mincer at the restaurant down the street from our school. I start next week. I take it you're surprised, no?"

"Horribly shocked, to say the least."

The two burst into fits of laughter as Naveen pulled into the garage of his home. It wasn't a mansion, as Tiana's mother had exaggerated, but it was certainly one of the nicer, larger homes in town.

"I'm sorry about your date," Naveen rehashed, leading Tiana upstairs to his room. "You deserve so much better than Gaston."

"Thanks Naveen," she said, beaming at him. "I just wish I didn't waste my evening with him."

"The night is still young," said Naveen, glancing at his digital clock, which flashed the time as 9:15, "and you have me."

He sat down on his bed, and motioned for Tiana to sit on his lap. Tiana sat on his lap, appreciating the feeling of Naveen's strong arms hugging her torso. Naveen looked up at his best friend, noticing that she was indeed a beautiful girl: her skin was a delicious shade of chocolate, her ebony curls pulled back in a ponytail, highlighting her feminine features and full lips. An attractive pair of C-cups swelled beneath her clothing, but Naveen was more interested in her eyes, which were tempting like a cup of coco. He wondered if she tasted like chocolate, like her skin and eyes suggested, and so he leaned in and kissed her for the first time.

It was a soft, teasing kiss at first, but her sweet taste was potent on his lips, and he lusted for more. Naveen deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking across her lips, requesting entrance into the warm depths of her mouth. To his shock, Tiana showed no hesitancy, and allowed him entrance, his tongue colliding with hers in a sensual waltz.

Their lips never separating, Naveen cupped her soft face, his hands gradually sliding down to her chest. He squeezed her breasts through the material of her clothes, eliciting a moan from the back of Tiana's throat, adding vibrations to their osculation.

"What—are—we—_doing?_" Tiana struggled to ask through the kiss. They finally broke apart, their breathing heavy, and their eyes darkening with lust.

Naveen was feeling bold, as he usually did with beautiful women. Licking his lips, he said: "I want to show you what you deserve, Tiana. You deserve a man who is dying to please you." And he leaned forward to kiss her again, this time slowly unzipping her jacket, which he threw on the floor. He was thankful she was wearing a button-up shirt, for the buttons were easy to undo. He slid the shirt from her torso, which fell to the floor in a growing pile of discarded clothing. Her jeans and shoes followed that, leaving Tiana in only her undergarments.

The couple moaned in unison as Naveen cupped her breasts, shielded only by a thin bra. Naveen looked into Tiana's eyes, looking for any sign of protest: though he loved her and wanted to please her, he would never want to do something that she wouldn't be comfortable with. Tiana only smiled back at him, her eyes brightening with excitement.

"I know you don't want to go all the way," he breathed against her skin, "but, please, let me make you feel good. Let me make you feel like a princess."

Instead of responding verbally, Tiana reached behind her back and deftly unhooked her bra, allowing it to slide from her body. Naveen sucked in a sharp breath as her breasts finally came into his sight: they were scrumptious brown orbs, with erect chocolate chips for nipples.

Gently, Naveen pushed her back on his bed, encouraging her to get comfortable. Hovering over her, he took her left breast in his mouth, and moaned in pleasure as Tiana arched into him. His hot tongue darted erotically over her nipple, while he kneaded her other breast. She was utterly delicious, and the taste of her flesh only made him desire her more.

Tiana, having never experienced such physical intimacy until tonight, was near the point of climax. She rubbed her nether regions against Naveen's thigh as he continued to suck and knead her breasts. "Naveen—I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna—" She was unable to complete her sentence before Naveen's thigh bumped into her arousal-swollen clitoris through the material of her panties, and she moaned lightly as her womanhood throbbed in a soft climax.

Naveen, sensing that she finished, moved his mouth from her bare chest back to her mouth, where he spoke huskily against her lips: "Don't think for a moment that I'm done with you."

Before she could respond, Naveen slid down her body and positioned his head between her thighs, staring intently at her panties. His fingers latching beneath the straps, Naveen pulled them down her legs, moving slowly in appreciation for this precious moment.

Once her last article of clothing was completely removed, Naveen basked in the sight of Tiana's womanhood. It was a shaved patch of flesh, with puffy lips, and wet, pink features that showed glistening with her arousal. Tiana was a beautiful princess in all of her naked, curvaceous glory, with her feminine physical attributes soft and angelic.

"Achidanza," Naveen muttered in awe, "You are so beautiful, Tiana."

Eagerly, Naveen moved his face forward and dug in. He decided to tease her at first, with his tongue just flitting across her lips, but not yet delving into the pink folds. Tiana groaned in delight and arched against his face, encouraging him to proceed. "Please," she gasped.

Naveen obeyed, and used his tongue and index finger to part her lips. He ran his tongue along her pink folds, purposely bumping into her clitoris, which was begging for attention. She was so warm, moist, and tight against his invading tongue, that Naveen couldn't tease her and himself any longer. Placing his hands on her hips to balance himself, he forced his mouth even further into her womanhood, his tongue passionately lapping up her womanly juices, and hitting her clitoris with each wild movement. Her taste was intoxicating—musky but clean, sweet and tangy. He never could get enough, nor did he want to. This night could go on forever and Naveen wouldn't mind; and he was sure that Tiana felt the same way.

She rode her womanhood against his face for several more minutes, his tongue never ceasing to drive her crazy, but only when his nose was pushed against her clitoris did she finally climax. With a deafening call of Naveen's name, Tiana's walls clenched around Naveen's tongue before finally falling victim to a series of intense spasms, and a pleasant throbbing of her clitoris. Slurping up the last of her juices, Naveen rose back up to Tiana's face, pulling her into his loving embrace. Her eyes were closed as her orgasm ran its course, her chest rising and falling with deep, steady breaths.

"Did that feel good, Tiana?" he whispered against her skin.

"Yeah, definitely," she breathed heavily. "But—why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you choose now to make a move—if that's what all this was."

He laughed lightly. "I know this may seem like bad timing, but I love you."

"It's not bad timing at all. In fact, it's perfect, because I love you too. I hate that everyone else noticed before I did."

"I think I have loved you for a long time," Naveen added, "I just . . . never realized it until you started going out with other guys. I want you to know that you deserve the best."

"So I deserve you, Mr. Ego?"

"If that's what you want."

"After the events of tonight, I know you're what I want. And I think I'm going to be wanting a lot more of you very soon."

Naveen smiled, and beamed at his best friend, the girl he loved. Pressing his lips to her forehead, the young man replied, "That's fine with me, princess."


End file.
